Elevator-The Sequel
by Northstar
Summary: Read the title. It's the sequel to Black Crowe's story Elevator. This time Wufei is the unfortunate one.


Author's Note: Well, Black Crowe informed me that it was my responsibility to write the sequel to Elevator

Author's Note: Well, Black Crowe informed me that it was my responsibility to write the sequel to Elevator. So here goes!

Rating: PG for mild cursing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. The torturing of Relena is done purely for entertainment purposes, for which I am not receiving profit. But wouldn't that be a nice little job to have! =)

After Duo and Heero fled the scene, for reasons they did not wish to disclose to Wufei, other than it having something to do with an elevator, the Chinese pilot took it upon himself to finish what they had originally intended. Kill Relena.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" Wufei rolled his eyes as he loaded the clip into his gun.

The black haired young man cautiously approached the elevator once he entered Relena's apartment building.There was something about it that he didn't quite trust. Wufei shook his head, "Ha! There's nothing wrong with this contraption. Those heathens just don't know how to operate one of these things! Of all the injustice! They're allowed to fly gigantic weapons of mass destruction around the globe, but they can't even manage to use a simple elevator!"

Wufei stepped in and pushed the button that he recalled was supposed to be the floor Relena's room was on.The doors slid shut and he stood relaxed, fiddling with his gun from time to time as he awaited his floor selection.

"Oh no!" Relena cried as she scurried about the room grabbing her briefcase and some papers, "I can't be late to my next meeting!" [1] Once she felt she had not forgotten anything, she glanced at the wall clock, ripped her coat off the nearby chair, and stumbled out the door of her apartment towards the elevators.

At the same time, Wufei glanced down at his watch. "Dammit!" he shrieked, "She's probably already left by now! This infernal machine needs to be programmed to go faster!" Wufei stood within inches of the two doors, anxiously waiting for them to open. He had his gun prepared and was tapping his foot, which made him appear oddly enough, like a raptor ready to pounce on its prey.[2]

Just as the two doors began to slide open, Wufei stuck his foot out and was all set to make a mad dash when he slammed into something solid. Well, it was kind of squishy actually, but it had some give to it.

Relena rounded the corner in time to collide with Wufei as he made his way out of the elevator.The impact made him lose the grip on his gun and it flew from his hand.Relena, as small as she was, was able to knock Wufei back into the elevator.As the two scrambled to get up they somehow hit a few of the buttons on the elevator's side panel. One of which, made the doors close.Relena turned around in time to see all her papers, including her briefcase, lying strewn all over the floor.

"Wait!" she cried as she reached out to grab them, but quickly pulled her hand back when the doors snapped shut, nearly taking her hand off. She stared at them as if they had a mind of their own. Now she was really pissed off, she whirled around to see what imbecile had crashed into her.

"Wufei!?" she stammered. "Of all the nerve, you little twit!"

"Shut up woman! You made me lose my gun!" he snorted.

"Well, we'll just have to go back up there so I can get my papers! I have a very important meeting to go to you know!" she spat and hit the button that went back to her floor. "Wait a minute!" she suddenly realized.

"What now onna?" Wufei asked impatiently.

"Just what were you planning to do with that gun?" she questioned, eyeing him tentatively.

When he wouldn't answer, she hit the emergency stop button, which sent the elevator to an abrupt halt.

"I don't have to answer to you wench!" he cried, and hit the button to get them going again.

"Oh no," she said wryly, "You will answer my question!" she demanded and hit the stop button again.This time instead of stopping immediately, they lurched to a halt. Wufei rebelliously hit the floor button again, and the two watched as nothing happened.

"What trickery is this!?" Wufei demanded. "You have bewitched our elevator, you treacherous jade!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" she said stamping her foot on the ground. "It was your bumbling that caused this!"

After about an hour Wufei was ready to rip the elevator doors open with his teeth. All Relena kept doing was bubbling on and on about that despicable Heero Yuy character.

"If Heero were here, he'd be able to rescue me," she mused with stars in her eyes. "He really does love me you know, he just doesn't know it yet." she announced. "But I do." She continued, and her eyes narrowed.

"Will you shut up already about your stupid wannabe boyfriend!"

"You're just jealous!" she retorted.

"Jealous!?" Wufei repeated with venom. "You need to come back down to the real world! He hates you! He spends his every waking moment plotting ways to kill you!!"

"Ha! He does too love me. Why else would he think about me all day then, you said so yourself."

"Errrrr!!" Wufei's eyes began to spasm and a huge vein began to take shape in the middle of his forehead. "You schizophrenic freak! Don't you get it! Nevermind!" he said exasperated and began to rub his temples.

This must be the ultimate punishment for failing my mission, Wufei thought. The gods are cruel. They must be women.

At the same time, Relena had quite a few thoughts of her own. I'd rather be dragged around by that damn nag again, than be stuck in this elevator another second with this disreputable sloth![3] If Heero were here, he'd get me out of this dump.

"Doesn't anyone around here care to know why this elevator isn't working!?" she said impatiently. "Don't they know who I am?"

"Yes, and that's probably why they're taking their sweet time!" Wufei shouted.

"WELL!" Relena started to add on when Wufei cut her off.

"Yes, it's a deep subject for shallow minds onna!" he smiled in satisfaction.

Relena stood there thinking about it and when she finally realized it was an insult she started to open her mouth again.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Wufei said as he clamped his hand over her mouth.She bit down and he screamed like a little girl. "I hope you had your rabies shot!" he cried as he rubbed his sore hand.

"You know, all you've been doing this whole time is insult me!" she stammered.

"And all you've been doing is repeatedly ramble on and on about your sick little fantasy! It's making me sick!" he bellowed.

Then they both turned their backs to each other and stood pouting.

"You know," Wufei said after a while, "I could kill you with my bare hands, but just the idea of touching you makes me nauseous."

Relena's eyes narrowed into two tiny slits and she was about to retaliate when the elevator by some magic, hummed to life.

"Finally!" she sighed.

The elevator stopped once they hit the basement.

"This isn't where I want to go," she complained and began to tap the buttons on the panel, but nothing happened. The two stepped out of the elevator into a rather dark looking room.Wufei searched around for a light switch, but could not find one.From the looks of it, he figured they were probably in the boiler room.

Suddenly, the elevator doors slid shut. Wufei ran over and hit the button to try and hail it back, but again it did not respond.

"Dammit!" he said as he pounded his fist on the wall.

Relena began to shriek like a banshee and jumped into Wufei's arms, who unceremoniously dropped her back to the floor. She glared up at him and dusted herself off.

"What are you whining about now!?"

"There are rats in here! Rats I tell you!" she squealed.

Wufei glanced around to see what looked like a thousand tiny glowing eyes.

"Well, you should feel right at home." he scoffed 

"That's not funny! I want out of here right now!" she demanded. "Heeerrrroooooo!"

"Don't start that again!" Wufei yelled as he covered his ears.

He started to back up because the shrieking became louder and louder. That's when he bumped into a flight of stairs. Wufei glanced up to see a faint light coming from underneath a doorway.

"Alright Relena!" he hollered, "I have an idea!"

The whining ceased and she looked over towards him. "Really?"

"Yes, can you see that box over in the corner?"

"Yes, but barely.I can hardly see you as it is." She replied.

"Go sit on that box, so you won't be bothered by the rats."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you!" she squealed and turned around and headed in the direction of the box.

While she was distracted, Wufei rushed up the stairs and slowly began to turn the knob. It was unlocked! He then ripped the door open and dashed outside, slamming it shut. Relena whirled around.

"Wufei?" she was answered by silence. She started to run towards the outline of the stairs and tripped over something laying in the way. She grunted and pulled herself up and continued on only to trip and stumble over other various loose articles.

"Let me out of here you bastard!" she screamed.She had finally gotten to the stairs and ran up them and began to pound on the door.

Wufei stood outside humming a happy little tune.He started to place the key he had found back on the hook, but then clutched it in his palm and turned and walked away.He conveniently found a trash can and deposited the key in it and laughed maniacally all the way back to the parking lot.

Relena was angrier than ever and continued to beat her fists on the door when she realized the squeaking noise was getting louder. She turned around and stood in horror at the masses of glowing eyes surrounding her. She began to scream like there was no tomorrow.

The next day…

Wufei sat down to eat breakfast with the other pilots at their safehouse.Duo stared at him in amazement. "You survived that elevator!? For five hours? With Relena!?!?!"

Wufei only nodded and opened up his newspaper.

"What happened to Relena?" Heero asked curiously.

Wufei smiled evilly and handed them the paper.

The headline read…

**RATGIRL RELENA FOUND LIVING IN BOILER ROOM.**

**When the landlord found her she was screaming hysterically and covered in rats.The landlord called local officials and the rodent-clad diplomat was taken to a local institution for further evaluation.Neighbors say this isn't the first time she has tried to evade paying for something.**

** **

** **

** **

The End.

[1] This is one of my favorite quotes in the story. Couldn't you see her "scurrying" around, you know, like the rat that she is. lol.

[2] Reference to the raptors from Jurassic Park.

[3] Reference to Black Crowe's story, Pretty Hate Machine.

Northstar: Well, what do you think? Was it a fitting ending? I hope this pleases you Black Crowe.


End file.
